banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artisan
To some, glory and power aren’t found, but forged. These men and women seek the great artifacts of the past as an architect seeks blueprints, eagerly analyzing the secrets of their creation. An artisan is someone who eschews the traditional study of magic in order to more fully explore the art of enchanting magic items, for he knows a well-placed weapon can change the course of a war, and kingdoms have been traded for a single sword. These men and women, while generally considered to be more mentally stable than alchemists, are often just as eccentric and single-minded, sometimes spending weeks at a time in complete seclusion, crafting their latest masterpiece. A master craftsman may delve into dungeons and face monsters with the rest of them, but his true passion is always creation, and his true goal a legacy to last the ages. '''Role: '''Support '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Artistry The Artisan is a Unique Spellcaster. The Artisan uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. A list of Creations can be found here. The Artisan is only limited by their mind and their ink. While unable to cast direct spells, they use their magical artistry tools to create magical effects and other items to solve their situations. The Artist can create any Creation from the Creations List, so long that they have that Spell Tier unlocked. All Artisan Creations require a Somatic component (movements of hand to paint, draw, or create the spell) The Artisan relies on their Arcane Bond item to cast their spells effectively. Abilities Class Proficiency The Artisan is proficient in Simple and Exotic weapons, and Light Armor. They are proficient in shields (but not tower shields). Arcane Bond (Sp) Artisans begin play with their Bonded item with no cost. The Arcane Bond item must be an Artistry Tool (A chisel, paintbrush, pen, etc.) These objects are always masterwork quality. When making a Creation, the Artisan must have their Bonded Artistry Tool in hand. If an Artisan attempts to use a Creation without his bonded object in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the Creation. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the Creation's level. The magic properties of a bonded tool, including any magic abilities added to the tool, only function for the Artisan who owns it. If a bonded tool's owner dies, or the tool is replaced, the tool reverts to being an ordinary masterwork tool of the appropriate type. If a bonded tool is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the Artisan recharges his Creations. If the tool of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per Artisan level plus the cost of the masterwork tool. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Tools replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded tool. An Artisan can designate an existing magic tool as his bonded tool. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed tool except that the new magic tool retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded tool. Master Craftsman (Ex) An artisan gains the Master Craftsman feat at 1st level. While he only gains the +2 bonus to one craft or profession skill, an artisan may use his ranks in any relevant craft or profession skill as his caster level when crafting magic items or qualifying for item creation feats. An artisan may also qualify for and select any item creation feat, not just Craft Weapons and Armor and Craft Wondrous Item. An artisan may create potions, spell completion items, magic device traps, or spell trigger items, even if he does not have access to the prerequisite spells. To do this, the artisan’s class level must equal or exceed the spell’s minimum caster level. If the artisan possesses levels in a spellcasting class, these levels stack for this purpose in regard to spells on that class’s spell list. An artisan still adds 5 to the DC to create the item for every prerequisite spell he does not have access to. Magical Affinity (Ex) An artisan adds his class level as a competence bonus to any craft or profession check made to produce a magic item. He also adds half his artisan level as a competence bonus to his Use Magic Device skill (minimum 1.) Magical Essence (Ex) An artisan gains a pool of magical essence every level, which he may use to aid in crafting magic items. Magical essence is measured in gp, and may be spent in place of gp to cover the raw material cost for creating magical items. No more than 50% of the cost of creating an item may be covered by magical essence; the rest must be covered by conventional means. Whenever the artisan gains a level, his magical essence pool is lost and replaced by the new value associated with his level. Crafter's Art At 1st level, an artisan chooses a crafter’s art, representing his area of focus and expertise in his pursuit of enchanting. This focus could be working with a specific material like cloth or stone, or a type of object like weapons or mechanics. Not only can an artisan create enchantments faster when working within this specialty, but his expertise in blending material and magic grants him a number of advantages, both magical and mundane. Whenever an artisan enchants an item that falls inside his crafter’s art, he may choose to double the cost of the raw materials in order to enchant the item in half the time. This stacks with every other method for decreasing the crafting time of a magic item. Enchantment Pool (Su) At 2nd Level, the Artisan has an Enchantment Pool that they can draw upon to grant temporary enchantments to weapons and armor of allies within 30 ft. The total pool count is equal to 1/2 the Artisan level + Charisma modifier. This enchantment lasts 1 round/level. At 2nd Level, They can spend 1 Enchant Point to place any +1 enchantment. At 6th Level, They can spend 2 Enchant Point to place any +2 enchantment. At 10th Level, They can spend 3 Enchant Point to place any +3 enchantment. At 14th Level, They can spend 4 Enchant Point to place any +4 enchantment. At 18th Level, They can spend 5 Enchant Point to place any +5 enchantment. Animate Object (Ex) At 4th level, an artisan may use his master craftsman class feature to craft animated objects as if he possessed the Craft Construct item creation feat. An animated object’s caster level equals its Hit Dice, and as usual, the artisan adds 5 to the crafting DC for each prerequisite spell he does not possess (animate object and permanency.) He does not, however, need to meet these spell’s minimum caster level in order to create animated objects. The artisan may upgrade an animated object he already owns, increasing its Hit Dice for 500 gp per Die. An animated object may have as many construction points as the artisan desires, but with few exceptions (GMs discretion) they must be decided at creation, as adding construction points after creation usually involves completely rebuilding the object. No animated object can possess more Hit Dice than the artisan has ranks in his prerequisite Craft or Profession skill. The artisan may make basic modifications and repairs to his animated objects, but he cannot perform weapon modifications unless he possesses Craft Weapons and Armor, nor can he make complex modifications without the Craft Construct feat. A construct does not grow in size as it gains Hit Dice. Note that while the artisan may create and augment animated objects without the Craft Construct feat, he must take the Craft Construct feat before he may improve his efficiency through his bonus creation feats. Disenchant (Su) At 9th Level, the Artisan can remove an enchantment on a weapon he is wielding, so long as he placed that enchantment. The Artisan regains Enchant Points equal to the amount of enchant points the original enchantment costs, minus 1 (minimum of 1). Transfer (Ex) At 12th level, an artisan gains the ability to take the enchantment on one item and transfer it to another item of the same type (melee weapon to melee weapon, armor to armor, shield to shield, etc.) If the second item already possesses an enchantment, that enchantment is transferred to the first item. To transfer enchantments, the artisan must have both magic items and the appropriate item creation feat for that type of item. Transferring enchantments takes 1 hour of focused work. Note that some enchantments will not function if transferred to certain items (such as a duelist enchantment transferred to a halberd.) Constructs may not have their enchantments transferred, but enchantments on a construct’s armor or weapons may be transferred as normal. Intelligent items that are unwilling to be transferred make a will save against a DC of 10 + ½ the artisan’s class level + his Charisma modifier. If the item succeeds at this check, then the artisan may not try transference again on that item, unless the item relents. Artifacts can never be transferred. Hidden Cache (Su) At 15th Level, an artisan may create a cache in the astral plane for his equipment. This functions similarly to the secret chest spell, using the artisan’s class level as his caster level, except the chest never runs the risk of disappearing, and the artisan may reforge the chest replica if it is lost or destroyed to regain access to the cache. Only one replica may exist at a time, and forging a new one causes the previous replica to lose its power. Living creatures cannot be stored in an artisan’s hidden cache; the cache refuses to return to the Astral plane if this is attempted. Mastery - Magnum Opus (Ex) At 20th level, the artisan unlocks the secret of creating artifacts. He gains one minor artifact, subject to GM’s approval, which represents his constant tinkering throughout his life. This item is virtually indestructible and may be called to the artisan who made it from anywhere, even across planes. This minor artifact is not bound equipment and thus may be used by others. The artisan may now forge major and minor artifacts, but the process for crafting such items is long, difficult, and unique to each item. Forging an artifact could require rare and unique materials, visits to other planes, communication with outer gods, fire from the heart of an active volcano, or any number of special prerequisites. Archetypes Category:Classes